Don t leave again
by Kiyomi Inuzuka
Summary: Because no matter what happens, he d always come back to her. This is my first story!Please be nice!


Sakura Uchiha was sitting on her chair behind her desk in the nurse office doing some important paperwork. She was working harder to keep her mind busy and trying not to think about happenings that happened these past months. Sakura sighed. Too many things had happened. With her beloved husband Sasuke leaving on a long & dangerous mission trying to reasure her that no matter what he´ll return to her. At first, Sasuke has been sending her small messages when ther was a chance to send them of course, to let her know he was all right.

On the third month all of a sudden his messages stopped comming to her and she was starting to get seriously worried, not thet she hasn´t been worried about him befor too, she´s always worried about her Sasuke. He left on a mission with Neji Hiyuuga, Shikamaru Nara & Kiyomi Inuzuka, who is Kiba Inuzuka´s twin sister and they loved each other very much as sibblings.

Also, Kiyomi was Naruto Uzumaki´s who was the sixth Hokage these days... his girlfriend.

Kiba was worried to death about her, he tried not to think about it, he believed her with all his heart, his sister was very strong an Anbu and he knew that no matter what, she survives this mission after all. Once Shikamaru was found outside of Konoha village barely alive and was quickly brought to the Konoha hospital where Ino who was scared to death of losing her fiance and cried 1 litre of tears, but she, Sakura & Tsunade took care of him whole night and whole day and did everything to keep him alive. They did it. He was okay now, spending his time with Ino trying to forget about everything that happened on that mission, but what turned out with is return was a terrible information that Sasuke was missing & Kiyomi too. Month later, Kiyomi came back half alive too, she succesfuly escaped death thanks to Sakura and Tsunade. That time Naruto was very desperate & scared that he´ll loose his lover. His love of his life., but in the end Kiyomi survived whitout any complications. Sakura broke down, with the news Sasuke was missing, she just cried & cried, but she didn´t think a minute that Sasuke could be dead. No, not even a second. But she was scared. Very scared. While Shimamaru was still on a mission, Ino, her best friend was spending days with Sakura in the Uchiha mansion, because none of these girls wanted to be alone whitout their boys. Now that Shika was back, she too spend the time with him., they where very happy with each other. Sakura was always trying to stay strong and tried to keep the promise she gave to Sasuke... ,,Never change, Sakura, please...", he pleaded with her heart shaped face in his large warm hands and he was looking deeply into her forest green eyes. She leaned into his touch and promised him that she will, then they crossed the pinkies to seal their promise. But now... she had no idea where Sasuke was, if he was hurt, but she missed him terribly. It was so hard here whitout him, but she had to stay strong, she somehow knew that Sasuke was alive. She jus felt it right inside of her heart. But still... she was worried about him. Then all of a sudden, Kotetsu bursted into her office trying to catch his breath leaning onto the door. ,,Sakura...", he said her name panting. ,,Sa... pant... Sa...pant... Sakura...!" he tried to catch his breath. ,,What is it? Whats wrong, Kotetsu?" ,,Sa... Sa...Sasuke... Sasuke is comming!" Sakura´s eyes widened in schock and surprise. She stood up from her chair, a little fast, cause it fell down with a thud, Sakura ran to Kotetsu, she grabbed him by his collar looking into his eyes. ,,Is it true? Is it for real? Kotetsu I swear if you´re lying about this, I... I...", she stuttered. Kotetsu shook his head.

,,No, I´m not joking, Sakura...", he said, he almost fell down, when Sakura ran out of the door droping her nurse coat on the floor. She ran to the Konoha Village exit passing Shikamaru with Ino she ran as if her life depends on it. She stopped a bit from the stall where Izumo & Kotetsu used to sit panting. Then a bit far away she spotted some dark figure walking slowly towards the village. Her heart was beating rapidly and she was trying hard to recognise the person comming towards her. Meanwhile she didn´t notice some people gathering nearby the stall one by one. There was Naruto with Kiyomi holding hands, Shikamaru was holding Ino close and her hand too, stroking it with his thumb, Ino was leaning againts him, Neji with TenTen, Neji was hugging TenTen around her waist with his head leaning on her shoulder, also Lee, Kakashi with Kurenai sense, Gai with Shizune, Kiba with Hinata, Ibiki with Anko and others. The figure became clearer and clearer until it revealed that it really was Sasuke. Her Sasuke, her dearest, beloved Sasuke. Sakura cowered her mouth with a shaking hand and tears started to form in her eyes. Tears of happines. Pure happines. She turned her head to Ibiki to make sure it really is Sasuke, she was one hundred percent sure cause she recognized Sasuke´s chakra, but she wanted to be sure. ,,Sakura...", came Sasuke´s deep and very tired voice. That was when Ibiki nodded and Sakura turned her face to Sasuke in relief. ,,Sasuke... my Sasuke", she sobbed, running to him, she jumped into his arms almost knocking him on the ground, but he managed to stand still grabbing his dearest wife into a thingt embrace burying his face into her neck, hugging her even thightly againts him. Sakura moved her arms around his neck holding him close to her burying her hands into Sasuke´s soft hair enjoying his scent, still not believing her love was back from mission, like hell tired, but alive. She was sobbing hard, but those where only tears of happines. Then Sasuke lifted her chin up with his index finger to look at him. Sasuke was looking with terrified, desperate eyes, but they where full of relief and love. Finally she was in his arms, his light, his air, his everything. Everything´s gonna be all right now. He pulled her into a long, passionate, hard, rough, but still so soft and full of love. ,,Sasuke...Sasuke-kun", she sobbed, pulling a little away from his lipt. ,,Sakura...". ,,Please... oh God, please... don´t don´t ever leave on sucha mission again... please, Sasuke-kun!" she pleaded. ,,I.. I was scared, I was scared to death that you...", she was cut off with Sasuke´s soft lips kissing her again and again wth his hand on her cheek, touching her hair too. He smiled a little smile that was only for Sakura to see, but it was there on his lips. ,,I promise... I won´t, my sweetest angel...", he kissed her again pulling her close. ,,God I missed you so much, Sakura", he whispered between their kisses. ,,I missed you too", Sakura cried while he was brushing her tears away. ,,Welcome home, Sasuke-kun". ,,Hn", he hnned & kissed her hungrily showing her how much he did missed her ehwhile he was gone for so long, he was really glad to be back with her. The villagers cheered for them, that they where finally together again.

Then Shikamaru hugged Ino more to him, Neji burried his face into TenTen´s neck, Kiyomi cried some tears of happines too, but Naruto just took her face into his hands kissing her tears away, Kiba and Hinata smiled at each other, and then Kiba took her hand gently in his, making her blush deeply. As with Sasuke and Sakura they´re gonna be together forever, for eternity.

Just like them, everyone deserves care, happines and love.

I´m so sorry if I made many mistakes in here. My English still needs to be improved with the vocabulary and stuff... thank you for reading!


End file.
